Noël chez America-san
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Hohoho ! Tout le monde aime faire la fête. Et quelle meilleure occasion que le réveillon de Noël pour ça ? Venez voir les nations fêter le réveillon chez Amérique. Spin-off de "Calendrier de l'Avent", rating T pour cause de certaines personnes présentes et d'alcool.


Ho Ho Ho ! Joyeux Noël à toutes ! Voilà donc l'OS de Nowel où on voit une bonne partie des conneries faites chez Amérique. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas !

Je met en T pour cause de Lovino bourré, de BFT chantant des chansons paillardes et de présence d'Heraklès amoureux. Bien sûr si vous n'avez pas lu mon calendrier vous ne comprendrez pas trop.

* * *

Amérique était content, il avait réuni tous les pays chez lui pour la fête de l'année. Noël, la plus belle période de l'année. Finlande avait même promis de venir avant de partir faire sa tournée de père Noël malgré sa future nuit chargée.

Chacun avait apporté des spécialités de son pays, des boissons et des plats pour la plupart. Tout le monde avait signé le pacte de confidentialité écrit par America et sur lequel Angleterre avait accepté de lancé un sort pour être sûr qu'il soit respecté. Après tout, ça sera bien fait pour ceux qui avaient refusé son invitation, Haters Gonna Hate. S'ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé il auraient dû venir.

Deux heures après le début de la fête le trio de l'horreur arriva, enfin. Il était évident qu'ils avaient déjà bu avant de venir. Antonio et Gilbert chantaient bali-balo en portant Francis allongé sur leurs épaules qui faisaient semblant de faire la brasse. Une fois arrivés au milieu du salon d'Amérique les deux porteurs lancèrent France qui atterrit dans la cheminée avec beaucoup de grâce pour quelqu'un de bourré.

Japon et Hongrie avaient heureusement eut le temps de passer leurs appareils photos en mode caméra pour filmer cette scène mémorable. Après quoi la femme retourna se poster devant la porte des toilettes et le brun recommença à se faufiler entre les groupes, grâce à sa petite taille. Les trois derniers arrivés disparurent on ne savait où.

Dans un coin de la maison quatre filles discutaient. Deux avaient les cheveux argentés, une était blonde et la dernière brune. Elles parlaient de la personne qu'elles aimaient sans oser leur avouer. Un bruit de coup et d'un homme tombant au sol les firent se retourner. Elles virent Prusse allongé au sol, du gâteau de Noël d'Amérique sur la joue, avec une main fermement agrippé à la fesse gauche de Japon. Le brun avait lui son air stoïque et un poing levé. La trace qu'avait l'albinos lui promettait un sacré œil au beurre noir.

Gilbert se releva et partit comme si rien ne s'était passé et alla à la recherche d'Antonio. Ledit Antonio était plaqué contre un mur par un Lovino pas mal éméché qui l'embrassait et le déshabillait à moitié. Prusse vit Elizaveta photographier le couple se dirigeant vers les toilettes sans se lâcher.

« Dis, Eli' on se connait depuis longtemps. Tu m'enverras les photo. Prusse s'installa à côté de son amie d'enfance.

-Seulement si tu payes le prix. Répondit Hongrie en calculant s'il lui serait possible d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre de bonnes photos sans se faire prendre »

Prusse fut interrompu par ce qu'il voulu dire en voyant un troll vert courir après Danemark qui essayait d'esquiver la massue du géant vert. Plus loin Iceland tenait son frère dans ses bras en lui disant que personne n'avait vu ses mains. Norvège attrapa Mr. Puffin qui était sur la tête d'Islande et le lança à la tête de l'idiot blond à la manière d'Angry Birds. Danemark tomba au sol assommé et fut traîné hors de la maison par le troll.

Grèce ramassa la paire de gants et la tendit à Norvège qui le remercia. Heraklès partit ensuite harceler sexuellement Turquie pour qu'il accepte enfin ses sentiments.

Enfin l'horloge du salon sonna vingt-deux heures et Tino fit ses au revoir à tout le monde et embrassa son mari avant de monter dans la cheminée pour rejoindre son traîneau et faire sa tournée de Père Noël. Romano et Espagne sortirent enfin des toilettes, mal rhabillés, et se firent mitrailler par Elizaveta.

Prusse lança une corde à Antonio qui partit saucissonner Angleterre pendant que Prusse sortait un rasoir de sa poche intérieur. Ils profitaient de l'absence de Francis qui était parti rassurer son fils sur son importance dans le monde. Ce qui permit à l'assemblé d'apprendre que le canadien avait l'alcool triste.

Arthur était attaché solidement par Antonio et son ami albinos se rapprochait dangereusement avec avec rasoir dans la main droite. Alors que la lame était à moins d'un centimètre de son visage France arriva et, voyant la scène, attrapa une bouteille de vin (vide) qui traînait dans la cuisine et se mit à menacer ses deux amis en gaulois. Quelques verres plus tard, le trio était reformé, et disparu à la recherche d'une nouvelle connerie à faire.

xXx

Quatre heures plus tard les invités commençaient à partir. Suède partit le premier, il voulait préparer la maison pour le retour de sa femme. Sadiq avait accepté de suivre Grèce chez lui pour y passer la nuit. France emporta un Anglais ronflant chez lui, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Norvège était assis sur l'épaule de son troll qui portait Danemark dans son poing en l'écrasant à moi.

Elizaveta et Kiku se promirent de s'appeler le lendemain pour planifier un échange de photos. Bulgarie, Roumanie, Lituanie et Pologne qui avaient été assez discrets pendant la soirée repartirent ensemble vu qu'ils habitaient près les uns des autres. Allemagne et Italie attendirent que Lovino et Antonio soient loin avant de sortir, pour éviter toutes tentatives de meurtres par un italien du sud bourré sur le germain.

Corée du sud s'en alla squatter le 4x4 d'Australie en clamant que « L'Australie est originaire de chez moi, da-ze ! ». Pays-bas proposa à Cuba de venir chez lui pour lui faire « goûter ses spécialités » qui accepta joyeusement l'invitation. Lettonie et Estonie rentrèrent avec Russie, contre leur gré bien sûr. Thaïlande attendait Taïwan pour rentrer mais la brune continuait sa discussion avec ses amies, si bien que Belgique proposa à l'asiatique de venir chez elle comme le chemin serai sûrement long. Hong Kong et Islande partirent main dans la main en se chuchotant des choses qui... Des choses.

Prusse était partit en catimini, pour une fois, et rentra seul chez lui. Non, sérieusement il a crié « Être seul c'est tellement plus cool » avant de monter sur sa moto et de démarrer en chantant à tue-tête.

Suisse attendait patiemment que sa petite sœur ai fini avec ses nouvelles amies pour partir. Les quatre filles se firent une promesse et se firent un câlin groupé en se jurant de se revoir le plus vite possible. Lily suivit enfin Suisse pendant que Natalya rentrai seule chez elle et que Taïwan et Ukraine partaient ensembles, Taïwan se plaignant de « cet idiot de Thaïlande qui ne l'avait même pas attendu ».

Canada alla dans la chambre qu'il avait lorsqu'il allait rendre visite à son frère, où son ours était déjà endormi. Alfred nettoya un peu le bazar avant d'aller voir son frère, qui s'était aussi endormi comme une souche. En le voyant ainsi, Amérique sourit et embrassa son petit frère avant de lui chuchoter un. bonne nuit

* * *

Et voilà~ J'espère que Papa Maman Tino vous a apporté de jolis cadeaux !


End file.
